Pursuant to 35 U.S.C. 35 xc2xa7119, this application claims priority from China application No. 00104254.8, filed Apr. 11, 2000.
Analgesics and other medicines that relieve pain are critical therapeutics that vastly improve the quality of life of sufferers and their caretakers. Analgesics not only relieve pain, but also the dread, tension, anxiety and unpleasant perceptions inflicted by acute pain. Existing analgesics can be classified into at least two categories, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), and narcotic analgesics. NSAIDs (e.g., aspirin) inhibit the synthesis of prostaglandin, thereby decreasing the sensitivity of nerve endings. NSAIDs are primarily used to relieve inflammatory pain and other kinds of dull pain. Narcotic analgesics (e.g., morphine) act on xcexc-type opium receptors of the central nerve system, mainly in the thalamencephalon and cortex, to relieve sharp pain, as well as dull pain. Although widely used to treat pain, e.g., in late stage cancer patients, and post-operative patients, narcotic analgesics are highly addictive and are associated with severe withdrawal symptoms. Their dosage has to be increased continuously to sustain their analgesic effects. Further narcotic analgesics have little if any therapeutic value for pain caused by neurotrosis.
The invention is based, in part, on the discovery that purified HWAP-I polypeptide of the Chinese bird spider, Selenocosmia huwena, is a very effective analgesic. Accordingly, the invention features a method of reducing perceived pain in a subject. The method includes administering to the subject an effective amount of a purified polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 70%, 80%, 90%, 92%, or 95% identical to SEQ ID NO:1. The purified polypeptide can be HWAP-I which has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1. The polypeptide can be administered as an epidural or as a parenteral solution. In addition, the purified polypeptide can be applied locally (e.g., by injection or topical application). The purified polypeptide can be formulated as a pharmaceutical composition, e.g., with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, in a sterile solution, e.g., a sterile saline solution.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of inhibiting calcium channel activity in a subject. The method includes administering to the subject an effective amount of a purified polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 70%, 80%, 90%, 92%, or 95% identical to SEQ ID NO:1. The purified polypeptide can be HWAP-I which has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1. The polypeptide can be administered as an epidural or as a parenteral solution. In addition, the purified polypeptide can be applied locally (e.g., by injection or topical application). The purified polypeptide can be formulated as a pharmaceutical composition, e.g., with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, in a sterile solution, e.g., a sterile saline solution. The method can reduce the amount of calcium channel activity in a local area of a subject, e.g., at least 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, 70% or more using an assay described herein.
In another aspect, the invention features an article of manufacture. The article includes: i) a container; ii) a purified polypeptide, disposed in the container, and having an amino acid sequence at least 70%, 80%, 90%, 92%, or 95% identical to SEQ ID NO:1; and iii) a label, disposed on the container and having instructions for administration of the purified polypeptide. The purified polypeptide can be HWAP-I which has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1. The purified polypeptide can be formulated as a pharmaceutical composition, e.g., with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, in a sterile solution, e.g., a sterile saline solution. The instructions can provide directions for administration of the purified polypeptide to a subject, e.g., for epidural, intrathecal, parenteral, or local administration. The instructions can indicate that the treatment is relief of pain in a subject or to reduce calcium channel activity in a subject.
In still another aspect, the invention features isolated nucleic acids that include a sequence at least 70%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 92%, 95% identical to SEQ ID NO:2 or 3. The isolated nucleic acid can be identical to SEQ ID NO:2 or 3. Further, the isolated nucleic acid can have a strand that hybridizes under high stringency conditions to a single-stranded probe, the sequence of which consists of SEQ ID NO:2 or 3 or the complement of SEQ ID NO:2 or 3. Also included are nucleic acids further containing a heterologous promoter operably linked to the HWAP-I-related sequence. The heterologous promoter can be a prokaryotic or eukaryotic promoter, and/or, an inducible promoter. The invention further features a method of providing a calcium channel inhibitor. The method includes: providing cells having a heterologous nucleic acid sequence encoding a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 70%, 80%, 90%, or 95% identical to SEQ ID NO:1 and optionally a heterologous promoter operably linked to the encoding sequence; culturing the cells in a medium; extracting the polypeptide from the cells or the medium to thereby provide a calcium channel inhibitor.
A xe2x80x9cpurified polypeptidexe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to a polypeptide that has been separated from other proteins, lipids, and nucleic acids with which it is naturally associated. The polypeptide can constitutes at least 10%, 20% 50%, 70%, 80% or 95% of the purified preparation by dry weight.
An xe2x80x9cisolated nucleic acidxe2x80x9d is a nucleic acid the structure of which is not identical to that of any naturally occurring nucleic acid, or to that of any fragment of a naturally occurring genomic nucleic acid spanning more than three separate genes. The term therefore covers, for example, (a) a DNA which has the sequence of part of a naturally occurring genomic DNA molecule but is not flanked by both of the coding sequences that flank that part of the molecule in the genome of the organism in which it naturally occurs; (b) a nucleic acid incorporated into a vector or into the genomic DNA of a prokaryote or eukaryote in a manner such that the resulting molecule is not identical to any naturally occurring vector or genomic DNA; (c) a separate molecule such as a cDNA, a genomic fragment, a fragment produced by polymerase chain reaction (PCR), or a restriction fragment; and (d) a recombinant nucleotide sequence that is part of a hybrid gene, i.e., a gene encoding a fusion protein. Specifically excluded from this definition are nucleic acids present in mixtures of different (i) DNA molecules, (ii) transfected cells, or (iii) cell clones: e.g., as these occur in a DNA library such as a cDNA or genomic DNA library.
The xe2x80x9cpercent identityxe2x80x9d of two amino acid sequences or of two nucleic acids is determined using the algorithm of Karlin and Altschul Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:2264-68, 1990, modified as in Karlin and Altschul Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:5873-77, 1993. Such an algorithm is incorporated into the NBLAST and XBLAST programs (version 2.0) of Altschul, et al. J. Mol. Biol. 215:403-10, 1990. BLAST nucleotide searches can be performed with the NBLAST program, score=100, wordlength-12 to obtain nucleotide sequences homologous to the nucleic acid molecules of the invention. BLAST protein searches can be performed with the XBLAST program, score=50, wordlength=3 to obtain amino acid sequences homologous to the protein molecules of the invention. Where gaps exist between two sequences, Gapped BLAST can be utilized as described in Altschul et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 25(17):3389-3402, 1997. When utilizing BLAST and Gapped BLAST programs, the default parameters of the respective programs (e.g., XBLAST and NBLAST) can be used. See resources of the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI), Bethesda Md.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chybridizes under stringent conditionsxe2x80x9d refers to conditions for hybridization in 6xc3x97 sodium chloride/sodium citrate (SSC) at about 45xc2x0 C., followed by one or more washes in 0.2 xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS at 50xc2x0-65xc2x0 C.
The term xe2x80x9cheterologousxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide that is introduced into a context by artifice. A heterologous polypeptide can be identical to endogenous entity that is naturally present. In distinction from an endogenous entity, a heterologous polypeptide can have a polypeptide flanking it on at least one side that does not flank it in a naturally occurring polypeptide. Similarly, the term xe2x80x9chybridxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide which comprises amino acid sequences derived from either (i) at least two different naturally occurring sequences, and derivatives, variants, and multiple mutants thereof, or (ii) from an artificial sequence and a naturally occurring sequence, and a derivative, variant, or multiple mutant thereof.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Pain is a symptom of a wide variety of ailments. Pain can be both chronic and acute. It can arise as a consequence of injuries, trauma, certain cancers, and the like. In addition, neuropathic pain can arise from a number of separate etiologies. Neuropathic pain may occur as a consequence of ophthalmic surgery, dental repair (root canal), burn injury, reflex sympathetic dystrophy, post-herpetic neuralgia, diabetic neuropathy, arthritis and the like. The inventors have discovered that HWAP-I and related polypeptides are useful agents for the treatment and relief of pain in subjects.
The polypeptide sequence of Selenocosmia Huwena HWAP-I is: NH2-Ala-Cys-Lys-Gly-Val-Phe-Asp-Ala-Cys-Thr-Pro-Gly-Lys-Asn-Glu-Cys -Cys-Pro-Asn-Arg-Val-Cys-Ser-Asp-Lys-His-Lys-Trp-Cys-Lys-Trp-Lys-Leu-COOH (SEQ ID NO:1). The naturally occurring nucleic acid sequence encoding HWAP-I is:
5xe2x80x2-GCATGCAAAGGGGTCTTCGATGCATGCACACCTGGAAAGAATGAGTGC TGTCCAAACCGTGTTTGTAGTAAACACAAGTGGTGCAAATGGAAGCTG-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:2).
A preferred synthetic nucleic acid sequence encoding HWAP-I is:
5xe2x80x2-GCTTGCAAAGGTGTTTTCGACGCTTGCACCCCGGGTAAAAACGAGTGC TGCCCGAACCGTGTTTGCTCTGACAAACATAAATGGTGCAAATGGAAACTG-3xe2x80x2 (SEQ ID NO:3)
Polypeptides related to HWAP-I can be obtained by a number of methods. For example, HWAP-I related polypeptides can be purified from the venom of spiders, e.g., from the Theraphosidae family of arachnids, e.g., species of the genera Acanthoscurria (e.g., Acanthoscurria gomesiana), Aphonopelma (e.g., Aphonopelma chalcodes, Aphonopelma sp.), Brachypelma (e.g., Brachypelma smithii), Coremiocnemis (e.g., Coremiocnemis validus, Dugesiella (e.g., Dugesiella sp.), Eurypelma (e.g., Eurypelma californicum), Grammostola (e.g., Grammostola spatulata, Hysterocrates (e.g., Hysterocrates gigas), Scodra (e.g., Scodra griseipes), or Selenocosmia. The polypeptide can be extracted, e.g., following the method described below for extracting HWAP-I, and then sequenced, e.g., by Edman degradation. Synthetic oligonucleotides can be synthesized to produce a nucleic acid encoding the polypeptide.
Another method for obtaining related HWAP-I polypeptides is nucleic acid hybridization with oligonucleotides or nucleic acid fragments having the HWAP-I sequence, e.g., the natural sequence encoding HWAP-I polypeptide. For example, a library of arachnid genomic or cDNA clones can be hybridized under low stringency conditions with the probe nucleic acid. Stringency conditions are modulated to reduce background signal and increase signal from potential positives as is done routinely in the art (see, e.g., Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, John Wiley and Sons, N.Y. (1989), 6.3.1-6.3.6). Clones so identified can be sequenced to verify that they encode a polypeptide sequence related to HWAP-I.
Another hybridization-based method utilizes an amplification reaction (e.g., the polymerase chain reaction (PCR)). Oligonucleotides, e.g., degenerate oligonucleotides, are designed to hybridize to an HWAP-I sequence. The oligonucleotides are used as primers to amplify an HWAP-I-like sequence from template nucleic acid from an arachnid, e.g., a Theraphosidae species. The amplified fragment can be cloned and/or sequenced.
In another method, an HWAP-I-like sequence is identified from a sequence database, e.g., a protein or nucleic acid database using a sequence disclosed herein as a query. Sequence comparison programs can be used to compare and analyze the nucleotide or amino acid sequences. One such software package is the BLAST suite of programs from the National Center for Biotechnology Institute""s (Altschul, et al., (1997) Nuc. Acids Research 25:3389-3402.). Synthetic oligonucleotides can be synthesized to produce a nucleic acid encoding the polypeptide.
Once a nucleic acid encoding a HWAP-I related polypeptide is obtained, the polypeptide itself can be characterized and used as an analgesic. For example, the encoding nucleic acid is cloned into an expression vector and the encoded polypeptide is purified as described for HWAP-I below.
A preparation of HWAP-I or a related polypeptide can be evaluated using analgesic tests on animals, e.g., the hot plate test, tail flick test, writhing test, paw pressure test, all electric stimulation test, tail withdrawal test, or formalin test (Roques et al. (1995) Methods in Enzymology 248:263-283). Animal models of pain response include, but are not limited to, axotomy, the cutting or severing of an axon; chronic constriction injury (CCI), a model of neuropathic pain which involves ligation of the sciatic nerve in rodents, e.g., rats; or intraplantar Freund""s adjuvant injection as a model of arthritic pain. Other animal models of pain response are described in, e.g., ILAR Journal (1999) Volume 40, Number 3 (entire issue). In particular, the tests described below (see Examples) can be used.
In addition, a preparation of HWAP-I or a related polypeptide can be evaluated for its ability to inhibit presynaptic activity or calcium channel function. These methods have been previously used to assay purified HWAP-I.
Assay for Inhibition of Presynaptic Activity. The preparation was applied to isolated nerve-synapse preparations of guinea pig ileum. The assay was done according to the procedure of Harry ((1964) J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 16:332-336) (see also, e.g., Liang et al. (2000) Toxicon 38:1237). 4 cm segments were dissected from the ileum of a guinea pig, in the region about 15 cm from the ileo-caecal junction. The segments were placed into a 10 ml water-jacketed glass bath equilibrated at 32xc2x0 C. and containing Tyrode""s solution (136.7 mM NaCl; 2.7 mM KCl; 1.82 mM CaCl2; 1.19 mM NaHCO3; 1.05 mM MgCl2, 0.41 mM NaH2PO4 5.6 mM glucose). 95% O2 and 5% CO2 were bubbled through the solution. Pulses of rectangular current, 0.05 ms in duration and of a strength of 25 V, were applied to the segments using platinum electrodes. The intraluminal electrode was connected to the anode. The contraction of the segments was recorded with a two-channel physiology recorder (Chengdu Instruments Model NO. LMS-2B). Prior to the assay, the segments were equilibrated in Tyrode""s solution for 30 minutes. To determine the activity of a HWAP-I polypeptide preparation or a polypeptide of a related polypeptide, the preparation is added, e.g., while monitoring the twitch response of the ileum segment. An active HWAP-I preparation is able to inhibit the twitch response, e.g., at a concentration of about less than 100 xcexcM, 10 xcexcM, or 1 xcexcM.
Another convenient assay is the mouse phrenic nerve-diaphragm assay (Liang (1997) Science in China (Series C) 40:449). The mouse phrenic nerve-diaphragm preparation was placed in a small plexiglas chamber and immersed in Tyrode""s solution with 95% O2 and 5% CO2 bubbled through at 30 to 32xc2x0 C. Electrical stimulation was applied to the phrenic nerve with a suction electrode or directly to the muscle. The electrical pulse was 0.2 Hz (supramaximal 0.2 ms, square wave). The twitch responses were transformed into electric signals by a mechanical-electric transducer, amplified, and recorded with a chart recorder. Application of native HWAP-I results in an inhibition of the indirect twitch response. At 1xc2x710xe2x88x925 g/ml, native HWAP-I blocked neuromuscular transmission for 14.3xc2x13.2 minutes.
Additional assays can be done with toad heart and the rat vas deferens (e.g., as described in Liang et al. (2000) Toxicon 38:1237).
Ca2+ channel Inhibition Assay. HWAP-I is a potent inhibitor of the high-voltage-activated Ca2+ channel expressed in prostaglandin E1 differentiated NG108-15 cells (e.g., available from Shanghai Cell Institute). Cells were cultured in 90% Dulbecco""s modified Eagle""s medium (DMEM) with 10% newborn calf serum, hypoxanthine aminopterin thymidine supplement and penicillin-streptomycin. Cells were transferred to plates for electrophysiological experiments and cultured with 1% calf serum and 98% DMEM. Prostaglandin E1 (10 xcexcM) and 3-isobutyl-1-methylxanthine (50 xcexcM) were added to the medium. Macroscopic Ca2+ channel currents (filtered at 10 kHz, digitized at 3 kHz with a EPC-9 patch clamp amplifier, HEKA Electronics, Germany) were recorded at room temperature using Ba2+ as the charge carrier. Cells were held at xe2x88x9240 mV potential and then depolarized to 0 mV. At 10 xcexcM, HWAP-I was a potent inhibitor of the Ca2+ current. Inhibition was dose dependent. The EC50 for inhibition was approximately 100 nM (EC50≈100 nM). HWAP-I is highly specific for this channel as the low-voltage-activated Ca2+ channel was unaffected.
HWAP-I or an HWAP-I-related polypeptide can be obtained by the following non-limiting methods: (i) extraction from spider venom; (ii) solid-phase synthesis; and (iii) purification from an recombinant expression system.
Extraction from Spider Venom. HWAP-I was isolated from the venom of the Chinese bird spider Selenocosmia huwena by the method as follows. Adult female Selenocosmia huwena spiders were collected in the hilly area of Ningming country, Guangxi, China. The spiders were kept in wooden boxes covered with plastic net and given water daily. Cockroaches, small mice and small frogs were used to feed the spiders. The venom was obtained every 3-4 weeks by the following method. A spider was immobilized with a pair of tweezers. A bundle of flexible polyvinyl plastic tubing (2 mm i.dxc3x9745 mm), held by another pair of tweezers, was used to provoke the spider to grasp the tubing tightly, pierce the tubing with its fangs, and inject the venom inside. The process can be repeated, e.g., to ensure engagement of both fangs. The venom was removed from the tubing with a pipetman. The crude venom was lyophilized to obtain a dry white powder.
The powder was rehydrated with water and loaded onto a C4 reverse phase high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) column (Waters Co., USA, Delta Pack C4-300A, 30xc3x970.46 cm) equilibrated with 0.1% trichloroacetic acid (TCA). The column was eluted with a linear gradient of 0% to 70% acetonitrile with 0.1% TCA over the course of 120 minutes at a flow rate of 0.7 to 1.0 ml/min, and a temperature of 45xc2x0 C. The major peak containing HWAP-I was identified and lyophilized. The sample was then further purified by ion-exchange chromatography on a WCX-1 ion-exchange high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) column (Shim-pack, Japan, 5xc3x970.4 cm) equilibrated in 20 mM sodium phosphate buffer (pH 6.6). The column was eluted with a linear gradient of 0% to 45% of 1M sodium acetate (pH 7.0) over the course of 30 minutes at a flow rate of about 0.8 ml/min. The second major peak detected by UV absorption at 220 nm corresponded to HWAP-I. The sample was desalted on a YWG-C18 column, and lyophilized. The sample was at least about 98% pure. It migrated as a single species on an SDS page gel and by IEF electrophoresis. Mass spectroscopy indicated that its molecular weight was 3749.3 Daltons, consistent with its predicted molecular weight of 3750 Daltons.
Solid Phase Synthesis. HWAP-I was prepared synthetically using Fmoc amino acid pentafluorophenyl esters on a standard laboratory solid phase synthesis station. The activation of a polyethylene glycol polystyrene resin and the general synthetic protocols were performed according to the procedure of Atherton et al. (1989) Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis: A Practical Approach Oxford University Press 47-122. The resin was activated by the reaction with 4-hydroxymethylphenoxyacetic acid-pentafluorophenyl ester and HOBt (1-Hydroxybenzotriazole). The first amino acid (the carboxy-terminal leucine) was coupled to the hydroxy groups of the activated resin by catalysis with dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP). Coupling yield was determined with the method of Sarin et al. (1981) Analytical Biochemistry 34:595. 200 mg Fmoc-Leucine-resin (0.23 mmol/g) was used as the starting material for the sequential synthesis of the amino acid sequence of HWAP-I. Fmoc amino acid pentafluorophenyl esters (3-4 times in excess) dissolved in DMF (N,N-Dimethylformamide) were used in each coupling reaction to determine the extent of the coupling and the percentage of the uncoupled amine and to decide whether a second coupling was needed. During the synthesis the Trp3, Lys4, Glu19, Gly30 and Ala33 were coupled twice and the Val 3 was coupled for three times. After 32 steps of coupling the 33 residues peptide-resin was obtained and a sample of the peptide resin was removed for amino acid analysis.
A mixture tri-fluoroacetic acid-thioanisole-ethanedithiol-anisole (95:5:3:2; v/v/v/v) was used to cleave the polypeptide from the resin. The reaction was carried out under nitrogen in the dark for 4 hours. The resin was then filtered through a sintered glass funnel and washed 3 or 4 times with trifluoroacetic acid. The filtrate was collected and evaporated under vacuum. The cleaved and deprotected peptide product was washed with anhydrous ether and then evaporated under high vacuum.
The procedure of Saxena et al. (1970) Biochemistry 188:366 was used to correctly form the three disulfide bonds of HWAP-I. 28 mg of the synthesized product was dissolved in 2.5 ml Tris-HCl buffer (50 mmol/L, pH 6.2) containing 6 mol/L guanidine hydrochloride and 200 mmol/L DTT. The mixture was incubated for 40 min at 37xc2x0 C. 1 mL of the above reaction solution was then added to 1 mL Tris-HCl buffer (1.5 mol/L, pH 8.0) containing 0.3 mmol/L oxidized glutathione and 3.0 mmol/L reduced glutathione. The mixture solution was then incubated at 4xc2x0 C. and stirred with a magnetic stirrer for 5 days. The correctly oxidized peptide was finally purified by HPLC, e.g., as described above.
The procedure of Zhang et al. (1993) J. Protein Chem. 12:735 was used for the reduction and S-carboxymethylation of the synthesized peptide. The S-carboxylated peptide was purified by reverse phase HPLC, e.g., as described above.
Amino acid composition analysis was performed using a MilliGen Model 6600 ProSequencer. The synthetic and the native HWAP-I were dissolved in 0.5 mL of 20 mmol/L phosphate buffer (90% H2O/10% D2O) with a final concentration of 4 mmol/L.
The one dimensional nuclear magnetic resonance (1D-NMR) analysis was performed using a 500 MHz magnetic field on a Bruker AM-500 NMR spectrometer equipped with an Aspect 3000 computer. 1H-NMR spectra were recorded at 27xc2x0 C. 36000 data points were acquired (128 scans per increment). The spectral width was 6494 Hz (12.987 ppm). Solvent suppression was carried out by using the presaturation method.
Recombinant Expression. The HWAP-I gene was constructed using two synthetic oligonucleotides that were synthesized using a Beckman Oligo 1000 DNA synthesizer (Applied Biosystem). The sequence of the two 108 mers are as follows:
5xe2x80x2-gatccgcttgcaaaggtgttttcgacgcttgcaccccgggtaaaaacgagtgctgcccgaaccgtgtttgctctgacaaacat aaatggtgcaaatggaaactgtgag-3xe2x80x2(Oligo 108A, SEQ ID NO:4); and
5xe2x80x2-aattctcacagtttccatttgcaccatttatgtttgtcagcgcaaacacggttcgggcagcactcgtttttacccggggtgc aagcgtcgaaaacacctttgcaagcg-3 (Oligo 108B, SEQ ID NO:5).
The codon usage was optimized to obtain a high level of expression in E. coli. After confirmation of the sequence of the synthetic gene by dideoxy sequencing with an ABI 376 sequencer, the oligonucleotide cassette was ligated into pGEX-KT (Pharmacia, GST gene fusion vector. The recombinant plasmid was named pGH. The resulting construct includes nucleic acid sequence encoding glutathione-S-transferase (GST) and a thrombin cleavage site that separates the GST moiety from the HWAP-I coding sequences.
E. coli DH 5xcex1 harboring pGH were cultured and induced with IPTG (Isopropyl xcex2-D-1-thiogalactopyranoside). In brief, bacteria were grown to O.D550 nm ≈1.0-1.5 and then induced with 0.1 mM IPTG for 4 h at 37xc2x0 C. Cells were harvested at 4000 g for 10 min, washed once with PBS, then suspended in lysis buffer consisting 1% Triton X-100, PBS, 2 mM EDTA and the protease inhibitor phenylmethanesulfonyl fluoride (1 mM) and incubated with 1 mg/ml lysozyme for 30 min. After digestion of DNA with DNase I, the lysate was centrifuged at 27,000 g for 30 min. Purification of the fusion protein (GST-HWAP-I) was achieved in a one-step procedure using affinity chromatography with glutathione-sepharose 4B under the conditions as described (Smith and Corcoran, 1990). The GST-HWAP-I was eluted with 5 mM GSH (reduced L-Glutathione), 50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0. The eluate containing GST-HWAP-I was cleaved with thrombin, and rHWAP-I was purified from the cleavage mixture using size-exclusion HPLC on a Shimpac Diol-150 7.9xc3x97250 mm column. The column was eluted with 0.2 M NH4AC, pH 6.0, at a flow rate of 0.6 ml/min. The rHWAP-I containing fraction was further purified with reverse-phase HPLC in a Vydac 4.6xc3x97250 mm C4 column. The column was eluted with a linear gradient of 30-65% acetonitrile containing 0.1% TFA at a flow rate of 1.0 ml/min.
The amino acid sequence of the purified rHWAP-I was analyzed using the method described by Liang and Laursen (1990) Analytical Biochemistry 188:366. Briefly, Edman degradation was performed on a MilliGen/Biosearch Model 6600 proSequencer using prepacked aminophenyl glass beads capillary column for immobilization and sequencing. rHWAP-I has an additional amino-terminal dipeptide, G-S, as a result of the thrombin cleavage sequence. Native HWAP-I was used as control for analyses. Mass spectrometry analysis of the rHWAP-I was performed using a MALDI-TOF mass spectrometer (Micromass Corp).
rHWAP-I was dissolved to a final concentration 1 mg/ml in a solution consisting of 0.1 M Tris-HCl pH 8.0, 6 M guanidine HCl, 2 mM EDTA, 100 mM DTT. The reduction was performed for 2 hours at room temperature. For renaturation, the solution system consisted of 0.1 M Tris-HCl pH 8.0, 1 mM EDTA and 4 mM GSSG (oxidized L-glutathione) was formed gradually in reduced peptide solution diluted 100 times. The final concentration of guanidine HCl was 1 M. The sample was stirred slowly for 24 hours at 4xc2x0 C. Renatured rHWAP-I was purified further by reverse-phase HPLC on a Vydac 2.1xc3x97150 mm C18 column. Elution was performed with a linear gradient of 0-37% acetonitrile containing 0.1% TFA at a flow rate of 0.6 ml/min. All the HPLC reactions were performed using a Waters 2010 HPLC separation system with a 990-model UV detector.
rHWAP-I can be reduced and re-oxidized following the procedures described above in order to obtain high specific activities.
Re-oxidized rHWAP-I had the same efficacy as native HWAP-I (e.g., purified from venom) in the mouse phrenic nerve-diaphragm assay for inhibition of neuromuscular transmission. At 1xc2x710xe2x88x925 g/ml, both rHWAP-I and native HWAP-I blocked neuromuscular transmission for similar durations (14.3xc2x13.2 minutes for nature HWAP-I; 14.9xc2x14.3 minutes for rHWAP-I).
A composition containing an effective amount of HWAP-I can be administered to a subject requiring treatment. The composition can be administered parenterally, intravenously, topically, orally, buccally, nasally, rectally, subcutaneously, intramuscularly, or intraperitoneally. In one implementation, the composition can be injected, e.g., into the cerebro-spinal fluid.
The composition of the treatment is formulated to be compatible with the route of administration. The composition can be formulated as a tablet, capsule, solution, powder, inhalant, lotion, tincture, troche, suppository, or transdermal patch. See, e.g., Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, (1963), 52:918 et seq.
A solution for parenteral, intradermal, or subcutaneous administration can include: a sterile diluent such as water, saline, glycerin, fixed oils, polyethylene glycols, propylene glycol, or other synthetic solvents; an antibacterial agents such as benzyl alcohol or methyl parabens; an antioxidant such as ascorbic acid or sodium bisulfite; a chelating agent; a buffering agent such as acetate or phosphate. The solution can be stored in ampoules, disposable syringes, or plastic or glass vials.
A formulation for injection or intravenous administration can include a carrier which is a solvent or a dispersion medium. Suitable carriers include water, physiological saline, bacteriostatic water, Cremophor EL(trademark) (BASF, Parsippany, N.J.) phosphate buffered saline (PBS), ethanol, polyols (e.g., glycerol, glycol, propylene glycol, and the like), and mixtures thereof. These compositions must be sterile and fluid to allow injection. Fluidity can be maintained with a coating such as lecithin or a surfactant. Microbial contamination can be prevented by the inclusion of antibacterial and antifungal agents, such as parabens, chlorobutanol, phenol, ascorbic acid, and thimerosal. Sugars and polyalcohols, such as manitol, sorbitol, sodium chloride, can be used to maintain isotonicity in the composition.
Sterility can be insured by filter sterilization of the solution. Alternatively, the solution can be produced from components that were individually filter-sterilized. A filter-sterilized component can be vacuum dried or freeze dried to produce a sterile powder. Such a powder can be rehydrated prior to injection with a sterile carrier solution.
Oral compositions include tablets, capsules, troches, suspensions, and solutions. Such compositions can be fashioned with an inert diluent or an edible carrier. Capsules are made by combining an appropriate diluent with the compound and filling the capsule with the mixture. Common diluents are starches such as powdered cellulose, or sugars such as sucrose, fructose, or mannitol. Tablets are made by wet or dry granulation or by compression. In addition to the desired compound, compositions for tablets can include: a binder such as microcrystalline cellulose, or gelatin; an excipient such as a starch; a sugar (e.g., lactose, fructose, glucose, methylcellulose, ethylcellulose); a gum (e.g. gum tragacanth, acacia); a disintegrating agent (e.g., alginic acid, Primogel, or corn starch); a lubricant (e.g., magnesium stearate or Sterotes); a glidant (e.g., colloidal silicon dioxide); a sweetening agent (e.g., sucrose or saccharin); a flavoring agent (e.g., peppermint, methyl salicylate, or orange flavoring); or any compound of a similar nature. Biodegradable polymers such as poly-D,L-lactide-co-glycolide or polyglycolide, can be used as a matrix to delay the release of the composition (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,986, 4,675,381, and 4,450,150).
For administration by inhalation, the compounds are delivered in the form of an aerosol spray from pressured container or dispenser which contains a suitable propellant, e.g., a gas. Systemic administration can also be by transmucosal, e.g., with a nasal spray or suppository, or by transdermal means, e.g., as a salve, ointment, gel, or cream. Such modes of administration can use formulations containing detergents, bile salts, and fusidic acid derivatives.
Modes of Administration. Analgesia can be produced by epidural administration of the HWAP-I polypeptide. The polypeptide can be given by bolus injection, or by continuous infusion so as to prolog contact with the epidural region. The polypeptide can be infused for at least 3, 8, 12, or 24 hours. However, dosage and timing of administration can be modified according to the needs of the particular subject, e.g., within the framework of standard clinical protocols for treating pain. The polypeptide can also be delivered by intrathecal routes, and into the bloodstream. In addition, implantable or body-mountable pumps can be used to deliver the HWAP-I polypeptide at a controlled rate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,652 describes a body-mountable pump that can provide the polypeptide at a tonic flow rate or in periodic pulses. An injection site directly beneath the pump is delivers compound to the area of need, for example, to the perineural region. Alternatively, prolonged administration can be achieved by art-known depot or sustained release formulations.
Dosage. An appropriate dosage for treatment must be determined. Determination of the amount or dose required to treat an individual subject is routine to one skilled in the art, e.g., a physician, pharmacist, or researcher. First, the toxicity and therapeutic efficacy of the preparation of HWAP-I, is determined. Routine protocols are available for determining the LD50 (the dose lethal to 50% of the population) and the ED50 (the dose therapeutically effective in 50% of the population) in non-human animals. The therapeutic index is measured as the ratio of the LD50/ED50. Suitable ratios are greater than about 2, 5, 10, 50, or 100. Compounds, formulations, and methods of administration with high therapeutic indices can be determined, as such treatments have little toxicity at dosages which provide high efficacy. Compounds with toxic or undesirable side effects can be used, if means are available to deliver the compound to the affected tissue, e.g., the epidural space, spinal neurons and brainstem neurons, while minimizing damage to unaffected tissue, e.g., endothelial tissue.
In formulating a dosage range for use in humans, the effective dose of an HWAP-I preparation can be estimated from studies with laboratory animals, e.g., as described below. For example, therapeutically effective dosages in cell culture assays are about 0.1 nM, 1 nM, 10 nM, 100 nM, 1 xcexcM, or 10 xcexcM of inhibitor, and ranges between. A dose can be formulated in an animal in order to achieve a circulating plasma concentration of inhibitor that falls in this range. An exemplary dose produces a plasma concentration which exceeds the IC50 (i.e., the concentration of the test compound which achieves a half-maximal inhibition of a symptom) as determined in cell culture assays. The circulating plasma concentration can be determined, for example, by obtaining a blood sample, and by analyzing the sample with high performance liquid chromatography or mass spectroscopy.
Alternatively, the dose can be estimated from tests in an animal model, as described below. Alleviation of symptoms is observed when rats receive HWAP-I polypeptide at a dose of at least about 10 xcexcg/kg, 20 xcexcg/kg, 40 xcexcg/kg, 80 xcexcg/kg, 120 xcexcg/kg, 180 xcexcg/kg, 240 xcexcg/kg, 300 xcexcg/kg, or 360 xcexcg/kg. The interrelationship of dosages for animals and humans (based on milligrams per meter squared of body surface) is described by Freireich et al., Cancer Chemother. Rep. 1966, 50, 219. Body surface area may be approximately determined from height and weight of the patient. See, e.g., Scientific Tables, Geigy Pharmaceuticals, Ardley, N.Y., 1970, 537. An effective dose for treating human patients is estimated to be approximately at least 3 xcexcg/kg, 30 xcexcg/kg, 120 xcexcg/kg, 180 xcexcg/kg, 240 xcexcg/kg, 300 xcexcg/kg, or 500 xcexcg/kg. The polypeptide can be administered with a frequency or continuously in order to maintain a local concentration effective to reduce pain in the subject. Depending on the method of administration, the appropriate dose can vary, e.g., from about 10 xcexcg kgxe2x88x921 dayxe2x88x921 to about 10 mg kgxe2x88x921 dayxe2x88x921. The dose for a patient can be optimized while the patient is under care of a physician, pharmacist, or researcher. For example, a relatively low dose of the HWAP-I preparation can be administered initially. The patient can be monitored for symptoms and sensation of pain as described below. The dose can be increased until an appropriate response is obtained. In addition, the specific dose level for any particular subject can vary depending on the age, body weight, general health, gender, and diet of the subject, the time of administration, the route of administration, the rate of excretion, and other drugs provided in combination.
The HWAP-I polypeptide can be administered to a subject suffering from pain. The treatment can be part of a therapeutic or prophylactic protocol. The subject can be suffering from pain for any of a variety of reasons, e.g., due to a pain or a pain-associated disorder disclosed herein. For example, the subject can be a patient with pain elicited from tissue injury, e.g., inflammation, infection, ischemia; pain associated with musculoskeletal disorders, e.g., joint pain; tooth pain; headaches, e.g., migraine; pain associated with surgery; pain related to inflammation, e.g., irritable bowel syndrome; or chest pain. The subject can be a patient with complex regional pain syndrome (CRPS), reflex sympathetic dystrophy (RSD), causalgia, neuralgia, central pain and dysesthesia syndrome, carotidynia, neurogenic pain, refractory cervicobrachial pain syndrome, myofascial pain syndrome, craniomandibular pain dysfunction syndrome, chronic idiopathic pain syndrome, Costen""s pain-dysfunction, acute chest pain syndrome, gynecologic pain syndrome, patellofemoral pain syndrome, anterior knee pain syndrome, recurrent abdominal pain in children, colic, low back pain syndrome, neuropathic pain, phantom pain from amputation, phantom tooth pain, or pain asymbolia. The subject can be a cancer patient, e.g., a patient with brain cancer, breast cancer, lung cancer, bone cancer, or prostrate cancer. Other examples of pain conditions include pain induced by parturition, or post-partum pain.
A skilled artisan can obtain and purify a HWAP-I polypeptide of the invention and utilize it to the fullest extent based on the guidance of the following specific examples, which are merely illustrative, and not limitative of the scope of the invention. All publications cited herein are incorporated in their entirety by reference.